Be mine
by waterbendergirl101
Summary: What if in some twisted plotline Baltor wins and can strip the girls of their magic? They are all captured and he uses them as his personal servants. He wishes only one person close to him – Bloom – but will she give into his efforts?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi here I am again with a new story that I'm cowritting with authoress, Hope you'll like it and please review, I know I'm always complaining about the reviews but it is really a support when you get a lote of reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**What if in some twisted plotline Baltor wins and can strip the girls of their magic? They are all captured and he uses them as his personal servants. He wishes only one person close to him – Bloom – but will she give into his efforts?**

* * *

**Be mine**

**Chapter One**

**by Authoress and waterbendergirl**

This was it. They had prepared for it the best they could – they had suffered hours of lessons with Griselda in defense, and Faragonda had even trained them – but now it was time. They were finally going to finish off Baltor forever. When he had fallen into the canyon, they had thought he was gone forever, but apparently he had found his way back, and was now facing them in the most horrible form he had ever shown himself in. He didn't even look _human_ anymore – he was more of a demon.

Every doubt that Bloom ever had felt because of the fact she would have to kill another human being was gone. Now she knew that he was never actually human – he just hid his demonic appearance behind a human-like façade.

"So are you sure you want to do this? I'm undefeatable now." Even Baltor's voice had changed with his appearance. What once was a melodious, rich voice was now suitable for his appearance – demonic.

"Enchantix Ivy Wrap!" Flora shouted, crossing her arms together. A green light appeared, surrounding her and then making its way to Baltor, turning into branches and wrapping itself all over his body so he couldn't move a single muscle.

"All right, now I'm next!" Layla clapped her hands together and parted them slowly, revealing a light ball. "Enchantix Bolt!" she shouted, as she released the energy and directed it towards Baltor.

The impact of the blast made a mist appear, and as soon as it disappeared they found Baltor standing, not a single scratch on his body.

"No!" Flora said, while backing up a bit. "That didn't even affect him at all!"

"How could that be?" Layla asked.

Baltor just grinned and clapped his wings together, making a wind that sent Flora and Layla crashing into the wall. They landed with a loud _thud_ on the floor.

Flora looked up to see a shadow standing over her. "You're going down, little fairy," she heard him say. Flora closed her eyes and held her hands above her head in defense for the impact, but nothing came. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Baltor lying on the ground.

"Bloom," he hissed, while pulling himself to his feet. Above, Flora hovered protectively over Bloom.

"Don't forget all of us," Stella said, as the other Winx girls joined their friend. "We're here, too." She joined hands with Tecna and Musa. After a reassuring look to her right and left, she bundled all her power together and shouted, "Enchantix… Convergence!" A light appeared from both Tecna's and Musa's hands, forming a protective shield. When the energy was at its peak, they let it go, and send it towards Baltor. Unfortunately, it didn't even faze him.

"Is that the best you can do?" he laughed. "Pathetic."

"I thought that was strong!" Stella said, a puzzled look written on her face.

"Don't worry about it, Stella," Bloom reassured her friend. "He's much stronger now as a beast instead of a wizard. I have an idea, but you have to trust me."

"Okay Baltor, this is the last time you're going to hurt any of my friends," she hissed. Bloom closed her eyes and searched in the depths of her soul for the origin of her Dragon Fire. When she found it, she let the power fill her entire essence. She felt it burn through her veins, as a glowing cold dust appeared all around her. A shining flame was burning in her chest, and with a loud shout she let it escape. The moment her essence had left her body, it fell to the floor – an empty shell without a soul. The other Winx girls gasped in shock when they saw the flame enter Baltor's body.

Seeing that he was too strong as he was now, she had to attack him in his human form. And somehow, some part of her brain knew that he was caged inside the body of the beast.

Bloom's flame materialized again when she was inside. The image that appeared before her was just horrifying. Baltor was chained in a cage, badly hurt. In some little part of her brain it affected her to see him like that, beaten up and weakened.

"It's over," Bloom said through grit teeth as she tried to keep her voice strong and brave now that the end for him was really here.

"Fine. Just get it over with," he whispered, his voice heavy with defeat.

Bloom could feel her heart drop to her feet. This wasn't right – she couldn't bring herself to kill him. Although it would be the best in favor of the world, she couldn't bring herself to give the final shot. Her whole mind screamed not to, but still she approached him.

"What have they done to you?" she asked, as she took a few steps in his direction. When he didn't reply, she took it as a sign to come closer. She knelt down so she was at eye level with him. As she hesitantly outstretched her hand, she was taken back by Baltor's reaction.

He jerked his head the other way. "Don't pity me," he hissed through his teeth.

"I'm not pitying you!" she shouted in response. When she'd finally calmed down a bit, she added, "I just don't think it's fair to fight you when you're all chained up." She prayed he wouldn't detect the lies that were hidden in her answer.

A loud _humph_ escaped Baltor's mouth as he tried to put his arms protectively around his midsection, but the chains wouldn't allow it. It was as if the pain was radiating from his body. Her decision was made – the Winx Club were trained to help victims, and he was a victim now.

She rubbed her hands together, making them glow. When they had reached the perfect temperature, she laid them on his chains. The metal immediately melted under her grip.

The chains fell from his wrist to reveal bruised and bloodied wounds. She reached for them to check how bad his wounds were, but suddenly he yanked his wrist from her grasp and grabbed her throat.

"Wrong thing to do," he whispered in her ear, before he used all his power to throw her off of him, making her soul disappear from his body.

Bloom gasped for breath as she found herself back in her own body. As her eyes fluttered open, she saw Sky leaning over her. "Are you…"

_Okay_, he was going to say. But he couldn't even finish his question as he was thrown against the wall.

She looked around to see all her friends lying on the floor. Suddenly, she was pushed against the wall in the same hard grip.

"This position seems familiar," he smirked tightening his grasp on her throat and nearly cutting off her supply of oxygen altogether. She desperately tried to pry his hands off her throat, but it didn't seem to work. "There's just one main difference – now what could that be?"

"See, now you might think it's not right to fight people in a weakened condition," he said, as he let his other hand roam her body. "Unfortunately, I don't think that way."

"Still, you could come in handy, if you agreed to join my side," he whispered, as his hands reached the swell of her breasts, indicating exactly what he wanted from her.

"Never," she managed to croak out.

"Wrong answer." With that, he hit her hard in the stomach with a power bolt, making her already weakened body go limp in his arms. Quickly, he looped his arm around her waist, pressing her flush against his body. He caressed her lips with his thumb, parting them slightly.

"You're already mine," he whispered to her unconscious body, before he let his lips cover hers. Just a quick taste, he told himself. And she tasted very good indeed – like honey and cinnamon. After a moment, Baltor pulled back, a smile adorning his face.

"You taste so sweet, my little firefly."

**Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi peeps, here I am again with a next chapter. Remember that I'm writting this story with authoress , so you can always send her a pm of what you think about the story. **

**And now, I'm going to say somethin very , very, very important. I saw on reader traffic that 100 people have read our story, the strange thing is that we only have 4 reviews. So , read very well because WE AREN'T GOING TO UPLOAD UNTIL WE HAVE BETWEEN 15 AND 20 REVIEWS. I know it's hard but it's really demotivating if you get so less reviews.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Be mine**

**chapter 2**

**by authoress and waterbendergirl**

* * *

When Bloom's eyes fluttered open, the first thing she did was check to see where she was. Unfortunately, her surroundings didn't yield many clues – she could be anywhere.

"Hello, beautiful." Her mind was still spinning from the impact of the attacks, but there was no doubt in her mind as to who it was – she knew that voice all too well.

"Get away from me," she said, pulling the blankets over her body, wincing in pain as her sore muscles were forced to work.

Baltor smiled. Poor girl – did she really think that would stop him? His power bolt must have been far too strong – it was affecting her mind as well as her body. "I don't want to hurt you, Bloom," he said, while pulling back the blankets.

"I said, get away from me!" she snapped, raising her arms over her head to try and make a protection shield.

Baltor laughed as she tried again and again to enable a shield. Finally, she threw her arms down in defeat and said, "Okay, I give up. Why can't I use my powers?"

"Because they don't belong to you anymore, my dear," Baltor said, leaning closer to her.

"You took my powers?"

"Maybe," he said, sitting down on her bed and placing one finger under her chin, tilting her head upwards. "If it helps, you're in a much better position than your pathetic friends," he added.

Bloom shot up like a rocket, paying little attention to the searing pain that was coursing through her body. "My friends," she growled. "What did you do to them?"

He laughed watching her fall back to the bed, wincing in pain. "Nothing you need to worry about now, my dear. If I were you, I'd be more concerned about how to deal with those nasty wounds." He motioned to the various partially healed cuts and bruises on her skin, running his fingers over a few.

"Don't touch me," she spat, yanking her arm away and ignoring the pain that was racing through it.

"Fine. Have it your way." He stood up to leave.

Bloom watched him leave out of the corner of her eye, and only once he was gone did she let her tears fall. Hot and fast, they stung her cheeks, but compared to the pain the rest of her body was feeling, it was only minor.

When she'd finally finished crying, she sank into the confines of her bed, thinking about what had just happened. Strangely, the fact that she had no idea where she was, her powers had been taken away, and she was in Baltor's control wasn't what bothered her – it was what he had said about her friends that was keeping her from falling into the deep sleep her body craved.

_"You're in a much better position than your pathetic friends."_

_"They're nothing you need to worry about now, my dear."_

What on Earth did that mean?

--

"Guys? Where are we?" Stella's voice had risen to new levels of uncertainty, and with good reason.

"I can't tell," Flora said, as she desperately squeezed her eyes together, hoping that it was just dizziness that was causing her to see black.

"I can't even see," Musa remarked.

"See what?" Tecna quipped. "There's nothing here." The normally super-smart fairy was, for once, stumped.

"Where's here?" Layla asked.

They all turned to where they thought Bloom would be, since she was usually the one with all the answers. But there was no one there.

"Bloom?" Stella called into the darkness.

There was no answer.

--

When Baltor returned a while later, he found Bloom already asleep. Taking advantage of her unconscious state, he came closer and ran his hand over her cheek, caressing her sweet face. With one finger he touched her lips – the lips he wanted to taste again so badly. Maybe just another quick taste…

No, he told himself. No more taking advantage of unconscious Bloom. Next time he kissed her, she would at least have to be conscious when he did it.

Instead, he kissed her gently on the forehead and let her sleep.

"Sweet dreams, my little firefly."

And with that motion, Bloom's eyes fluttered open. She immediately tried to distance herself from his touch, pushing her head into her pillows, but it wasn't nearly enough space. Ignoring the pain that shot through the right side of her body, she lifted her right arm and pushed him hard against the chest – anything to get him away from her.

Though it didn't affect him at all, Baltor leaned back, giving her the illusion of winning the battle. "Any better now?" he whispered sweetly, while pushing the bangs out of her eyes.

Bloom's arms shot up again in response, but before she could even move his hand away he had hers already in a steel grip. His grip softened as he saw the pain clearly written on her face. Instead, he carefully ran his fingers over her cuts.

Bloom shivered under his touch, feeling disgusted but also rather confused by the warmth of his hands.

"You know, you would be in much less pain if you let me heal your wounds."

"In your dreams," she spat, as she yanked her arms free from his grip. Again, pain shot through her body. She held her arm close to her chest, hoping he would take the hint not to touch her again.

"Where are my friends?" she asked suddenly.

Baltor's eyes shone with amusement. He decided to take his chances and placed his fingers underneath her chin again, lifting her face closer to his. "I thought I told you, you don't have to worry about them."

Bloom felt his hot breath tickle her face. He smelled like peppermint and fresh fruit. As his eyes locked onto hers, she tried to gaze into his soul, wondering what sick mind lay beneath those beautiful golden eyes. She noticed hunger in his eyes; he wanted something he couldn't get.

"If…" she started, but hesitated, thinking about the consequences if she proposed such a deal. "If… if I let you… will you tell me where my friends are?"

"If you let me do what?" he asked, wanting her to spell it out for him.

"If I let you kiss me, then will you tell me?"

"And why do you think I want to kiss you, my little firefly?" Although he tried to hide it, amusement was clearly written on his face.

Bloom leaned forward just enough so she could whisper in his ear. "Because I know how much you like my taste."

Baltor smirked – she had him there. "Okay." He quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pushed her body flush against his.

Bloom gulped at his sudden reaction and took a deep breath to calm herself down. It was just one kiss, she told herself. One kiss was a small price to pay for finding out more about her friends. "Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal." With that, Baltor closed the space between them and captured her lips over his, softly tasting her again. Oh how he had missed that taste of cinnamon and vanilla. He nibbled her bottom lip, asking for entrance, but she stubbornly denied it.

When Bloom found she had had enough, she pushed him against the chest, signaling him to stop. Baltor respected her wishes and pulled back, as much as he didn't want to. While Baltor was still enjoying the feeling of her cherry-red lips, Bloom got down to business. "I've held up my end of the deal. Now it's your turn." Finally, she was going to get some answers.

"Ah, but I already told you that you didn't need to worry about that now."

"You bastard – you told me you would let me know."

"And I will tell you, but not now." He smiled. "Good night my little firefly," he said, before he left the room, leaving a very angry Bloom behind.

**please don't be mad about the reviewstandards, I think most of your writters understand me .**

**bye**

**sorry**

**sorry**

**sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

Be mine 

Chapter Three

bye authoress and waterbendergirl

* * *

Bloom pressed her body against the wall, hoping that the nearing footsteps would change their direction. She couldn't go back now, it had taken her hours to get that stupid door open, after 3 hours of picking the lock she had finally heard that reassuring click, indicating that her path to freedom was open. When she had left her room she was greeted by a maze of corridors. She had walked and walked hoping that at some point she would see a light at the end of the tunnel. Until suddenly footsteps could be heard from another corridor.

When the sound of the footsteps came closer she desperately tried to find an escape route out of his lair. She scanned the wall, opposite from her and that's when she noticed it , a door knob.

She yanked it with all her force but it seemed the room was locked. "Come on" she whispered. Why wouldn't the dame thing open up. When the footsteps were only seconds away she threw herself at the door hoping that the door would fly open , and fortunately for her it did. She stumbled inside a dark room , after regaining her balance, she quickly closed the door and leaned against it. In case anyone would try to come in.

She heard someone pause at the door. "Please go away, please go away" she whimpered. After a few seconds she heard the person leave. She led out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

After her heart started thumping so loudly, she noticed that the only sounds in the room were coming from her. Why was this room locked, it wouldn't be locked if they weren't trying to hide something in here? Her question was answered by a warm breath tickling her face. Bloom stiffened and carefully held out her arms before her, using her hands as her eyes, wanting to know what's in front of her.

Suddenly the entire room was lighted by a dark-energy ball coming in her direction. Bloom ducked right in time to avoid it, because the light the energy ball had produced she had clearly seen what they were hiding in here. Shadow monsters, they looked a bit like the ones she and her fellow winx had encountered in Darkar's realm. She was ripped from her thoughts as another one was shot in her direction. Bloom had seen it to late as it landed in her side. Bloom doubled over and fell to the floor, grabbing her side in agony. When the pain of the impact from the blast had lessened she looked up to see that those monsters were coming nearer. She tried to get up, using the wall as supported, but she kept losing her balance because of the energy balls coming in her direction.

She received another hit , right in the same spot the first one had hit her. She fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Two tears fell from the corner of each eye. Bloom pried one of her hands from her side to hold above her head, using it as a shield. She closed her eyes , as she saw one of the monsters lounging for her. But the pain never came, before she could open her eyes to see what had stopped the monster from attacking her, she was yanked from the floor by two strong arms.

"What do you thing you were doing?" Baltor's voice hissed in her ear. He clearly was anger because of her reckless behavior but when he saw the pained expression on her face he immediately softened. He shifted her weight in his arms so she was in more comfortable position, her head resting against his neck as he supported her back.

After a few paces he had reached her room, seeing that his arms were occupied he smashed the door open with his feet. He rushed inside and laid her on the bed, he didn't have to ask where the pain was coming from as he saw the gaping wound at her side. He whipped the rears away from her cheeks, but they kept coming. She was in severe pain and he knew it. "Why did you go in there?"

"Because I wanted to search for my friends" she hissed through her tears. She let out a loud groan as the pain shot through her body. Baltor carefully examined the wound, trying to find the best solution to heal it.

"What are you doing?" Bloom asked as she saw him studying her.

"I'm trying to find the best way to heal your wounds" he said as he laid a finger on the burned and bruised skin.

"Ouch" Bloom pushed his hand away as pain shot through her body because of his touch. "Don't touch me"

"Don't be stupid" Baltor bit back, "I know you can't stand me touching you , but I have to attend that wound. The dark energy from that ball was directly injected in to your blood system. It could kill you." He took Bloom's silence as a sign that he could continu.

"You should better hold on to something, cause this is going to hurt" he said. Bloom let her hand slide over the mattress until she found something she could hold onto, namely Baltor's hand. "I'll hold onto you." She whispered through the pain. Baltor grasped her hand and entwined their fingers. He quickly said the healing spell and crushed his hand onto her wound.

Bloom cried in pain as his hand came in contact with her open wound. She could feel his energy flow from his hands through her body, she tried to stay awake, tried to stay focused but it was no use. Soon she fell unconscious.

Baltor felt her grip on his hand loosing, her body couldn't stand the pain. Baltor kept his hand on the wound until he felt it closing, new skin growing over the burned skin. Afterwards he attended the smaller cuts, the ones that he had wanted to heal the first day she was in his liar, but Bloom had stupidly denied it to touch her. He run his fingers over every wound and bruise, making them disappear.

After more than an hour of work Baltor was done , and he felt exhausted. But he had to do one thing first before he could go to sleep. While he was healing Bloom's other wounds he noticed that she was shivering. She was cold as ice, probably because of the bloodied clothes she was still lying in.

He searched the dresser for something suitable to wear until he found a pink night gown. Baltor knew she would kill him if she had found out he had taken of her clothes so he used a simple spell instead. The bloodied clothes vaporized from her body and were replaced by the nightgown.

Baltor carefully tucked her in, wrapping the blankets around her , like a protecting cocoon.

"Good night my little firefly, I'm sure you're going to need it if you know what I have planned for you." He whispered before placing a light kiss on her forehead.

**

* * *

**

**Authoress, thanx for co-writting this story with me**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hi, here is the next chapter, again I want to remind you that this is a story from me and Authoress

enjoy and please review

* * *

"Anything, Stel?" Flora asked. Stella shook her head in response and kept trying, rubbing her hands together in a desperate attempt to produce a spark of light.

"Sorry, Flo – it's just not happening," Stella replied. "Musa, Tecna, any luck with you?"

Tecna looked up from her and Musa's combined project. "Nothing yet, sadly."

"I can't even access my powers, and Tecna's laptop battery died ages ago," Musa complained.

"I guess it's over, then," Layla said. Her tone was heavy with defeat. "We're really done for it."

"I wish Bloom was here," Flora said sadly. "She'd know what to do for sure."

"Yeah, I miss Bloom," Layla admitted.

"Me too," Tecna and Musa chimed in.

"Will you all just _shut up_ about Bloom?" Stella snapped. The others recoiled in shock. "The way you're going on about her, you'd think she was a _saint_ or something! God, she's just a person, okay!"

It was as if Stella had slapped them all on the face; the result was about the same. Noticing they were all edging away from her slowly, Stella added, "I just don't see what the big deal is about Bloom. It's not like she's a saint or something. So she saved Magix a few times. Big whoop. That could've been any of us. In fact, it was all of us too, but somehow she gets all the credit. How fair is that?"

Although none of the others would admit it, what Stella had said secretly sprouted a seed of doubt in their minds. _Was_ it fair that they did all the work and Bloom did all the credit?

That seed of doubt began to take root, sprout, and flourish in their minds. And that was exactly what Baltor wanted.

---

Bloom rubbed her eyes, yawned, stretched, and took in her surroundings. Her muscles still ached from the earlier pain of today, but she ignored them and limped out of bed, trying to figure out where she was now. While exploring yesterday, she had guessed there had to be dozens of rooms in this place, and if she kept searching, eventually she would find the door that held her friends.

Wincing in pain with each step she took, Bloom made her way through most of the mansion, opening doors ever so carefully and closing them again when they inevitably did not contain her friends. Finally, she reached the top of the mansion, and gasped in shock at what she saw.

Unlike the rest of the stiff, old-fashioned mansion, with its rooms of antique, dusty-looking furniture that had most likely never been used, the top floor was surprisingly comfortable-looking, with soft, plush chairs and couches and fluffy-looking rugs. But the coolest part about the top floor – the part that made Bloom's jaw drop in shock – was that the roof was made of glass. And while she had been sleeping, day had turned to night, so the bright, twinkling stars could be seen clearly through the glass roof. "Wow," she said to no one in particular, sinking onto a soft chair.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Baltor said, coming up from behind her. Bloom jumped, and he laughed. "Did I really scare you?"

"You startled me, that's for sure," Bloom said, repositioning herself on the chair. "What are you doing up here?"

"I could ask you the same question. After all, this place is mine, and I can come and go as I wish. You, on the other hand…"

"I was… looking around," she said slowly, not wanting to reveal the true reason she'd come up: that she'd been searching for her friends again. "And the stars are so pretty tonight that I thought I'd sit down." Also, it was too painful to walk anymore, but even in her current state, Bloom knew that telling Baltor that would be a big mistake.  
"More like snooping around" Baltor chuckled.  
"I wasn't snooping" Bloom shot back.  
"Than care to explain while you were yesterday suddenly stuck in a secured room filled with shadowmonsters?" Baltor asked, knowing that he got her there.  
He had her cornered and she knew he knew it, she was trying to come up with an excuse as Baltor went on "Because of your little stunt you made yesterday, I had to make some drastic adjustments, for instant you aren't going to be sleeping in that room I appointed to you."  
Bloom didn't know where he was going but it definitely didn't feel secure. "You are safe during the day, but at night the guards aren't here anymore, so …" Bloom felt she would now hear the point of his speech " you are moving to my room, that way I can protect you ,and restrain you from looking around at night."

Shock hit Bloom "You can't do that."  
"Ah but I can, see, I can't trust you just yet, so until you gain my trust, you will stay at my side. It's dangerous to wonder around, not only for you, but also for my business."  
Bloom shot up, ignoring the pain and tried to steady herself " you are on sick bastard you know that, taking advantage of a seventeen year old girl in a weakened state." She spat while she shoved him hard in his chest, but Baltor caught her wrist and pulled her flush against him.  
"You must be very tired because of the day you had" he smirked ignoring her words and lifting her up in his arms, one hand behind her knees and the other behind the small of her back.

"Let me go you baboon" Bloom cursed as she stomped her fists against his chest but Baltor hold her body firmly against his and carried her of to what would be 'their' room from now on.

----

It was pitch black when Baltor awoke again. Even the stars had gone to sleep, and not a thing was stirring for miles. In other words, it was the perfect time to see if the second part of his plan was proceeding as planned. Bloom was silently sleeping on the floor, seeing that she stubbornly had denied to lay in bed with him.

Bloom's snooping had put him on high alert – if it hadn't been for the shadow monsters, she would have discovered his little secret. As it was, she had come dangerously close. Immediately, he had triple-boosted the protection spells, and added another few layers of invisibility charms. _Better safe than sorry_, he told himself. If Bloom found out about this second part of the plan, any progress he had made with her would go straight down the toilet. She'd lose any (hopefully growing) respect for him, and then everything would have been for nothing.

Finally, he undid the last protection spell, and the door appeared in front of him. Conjuring up the image he needed, Baltor slowly eased the door open.

"Who's there?" Stella yawned, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Hello, ladies," he said, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. The room lit up with tiny, magical lanterns that cast soft, warm shadows all over. Although they were small lights, the girls still blinked and squinted, trying to adjust to the light.

"Who… who are you?" Flora asked sleepily.

Baltor smiled. His plan was working. Now there was just one thing left to test. "That doesn't matter now." Dismissing the question like a piece of dust on his jacket, Baltor pulled out the picture. "Can any of you tell me who this?"

Yawning and rubbing their eyes, the girls each tried to identify the picture. And one by one, they each shook their heads no.

Closing the door behind him Baltor headed outside, making sure to redo the protection spells. "Excellent," he said, once he was out of earshot. "Wouldn't you agree?" he asked the photo.

Bloom's smiling face stared back at him, saying nothing, of course.


End file.
